La famille est sacrée
by McBender
Summary: Tony va tout tenter pour ramener Peter, parce qu'après tout, un père se doit de sauver son fils


\- Je ne veux pas m'en aller monsieur Stark! Je ne veux pas mourir!

L'adolescent s'accroche au cou du génie et le serre aussi fort que possible, il est terrifié. Son corps est parcouru d'un frisson et il chancelle. Le plus vieux accompagne sa chute et regarde les yeux larmoyants du jeune homme qui le fixent :

\- Je ne veux pas m'en aller. Je suis désolé.

Tony n'arrive pas à parler, il n'arrive pas à le rassurer. Soudain, le corps de l'araignée s'effrite et il disparaît des bras de Tony.

Ça fait deux jours que Thanos a tué Peter, Tony a réussi à rentrer avec le vaisseau des Gardiens et l'aide de Nebula. Il a retrouvé Pepper en larmes au pied de sa tour, elle n'a pas été tuée mais elle est en état de choc. Néanmoins Tony n'arrive pas à s'en occuper, la mort de Peter le hante et l'image du visage terrifié du jeune homme ne le quitte plus. Il fait des cauchemars éveillé, il n'en peut plus. May est venue le trouver et Tony n'a pas eu le coeur de lui tenir tête, il s'est pris une dizaine de gifles sans rechigner.

Steve l'a ramené un soir en pleurs à la tour après l'avoir trouvé ivre mort dans un bar. Il n'avait jamais vu le playboy dans un tel état, la mort du garçon l'a terriblement affecté.

Au bout d'une semaine, Thanos s'est manifesté de nouveau et Steve est venu chercher de l'aide chez Tony :

\- Écoute-moi, on a besoin de toi Tony, on n'y arrivera pas sans toi, on n'est déjà pas nombreux.

Le génie lève un sourcil et fait la moue :

\- Maintenant vous avez besoin de moi?

\- Comment ça maintenant?

\- Ce n'était pas la même chose en Russie, là vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi, au contraire.

\- Je suis désolé Tony mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais"! Le petit avait un grand avenir et il était bien trop jeune!

\- Ça n'est pas moi qui l'ai enrôlé!

\- Mais c'est à cause de toi que je l'ai enrôlé! Et après la Russie ça m'a fait du bien de l'avoir avec moi. Il était comme mon fils.

Steve n'en revient pas, il ne pensait vraiment pas que Tony aimait autant Peter. Il regarde son ancien coéquipier et déclare :

\- Si tu l'aimais autant que tu le dis, viens avec nous et venge le.

Le génie regarde le Captain et demande :

\- Depuis quand le Captain prend-il la vengeance comme un acte de justice?

\- Depuis que j'ai rejoint les Vengeurs.

Tony esquisse un sourire, puis il se lève et sort à la suite du Captain.

Le Titan est assis sur les marches du Lincoln Memorial, il n'aime pas Washington, cette ville est trop peu avancée par rapport à New York alors que c'est la capitale d'un immense pays, cette infériorité ne lui plait pas. Il se promet de détruire Washington en premier, puis il se lève et avance vers le Capitole où son vaisseau l'attend. Il sait que certains des Avengers ont survécu, il ne sait simplement pas qui. Au plus profond de lui, il espère que Stark est vivant : un homme si brave ne mérite pas de mourir ainsi, il mérite une mort glorieuse.

Quand il arrive à New York, la ville est silencieuse. Les rues sont vides et les maisons barricadées, le peuple s'est préparé à la bataille, tant mieux, il y a déjà eu assez de mort.

Le premier Avenger qu'il voit est haut comme trois pommes, c'est un gamin portant un masque d'Iron Man. Le Titan le laisse rentrer chez lui en le regardant nostalgiquement, il lui fait penser à sa fille. Il reprend ses esprits et avance vers la tour de Stark. Tous les Avengers sont là, du moins tous ceux qui restent : le Captain, la Veuve Noire, Banner, Nebula, le raton, Thor, Wong, War Machine et Iron Man. Il a donc survécu. Tant mieux. Le Titan avance encore un peu et s'arrête à vingt mètres des terriens :

\- Je suis heureux que tu ais survécu Stark, le monde se souviendra éternellement de toi et de ta bravoure.

Le génie ne réplique pas, pourtant, Thanos sent qu'il bout de l'intérieur. Il regarde chaque personne en face de lui et comprend tout à coup :

\- Je suis désolé Stark. Je sais combien perdre un enfant est difficile.

\- Non tu n'en sais rien! Il était beaucoup trop jeune!

\- Son sacrifice était nécessaire.

Tony s'avance en furie mais Steve l'arrête avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, alors le génie hurle à Thanos :

\- Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait!

\- Je comprend ta colère Stark.

\- Non! Tu ne comprends rien! Tu n'aimes personne et c'est ta faiblesse!

\- C'est faux. J'aimais ma fille.

Nebula l'interrompt et demande sèchement :

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as tuée?! Une âme contre une autre, le pouvoir avant la famille.

\- Ça l'a toujours été Nebula.

\- Je te déteste. Tu es un psychopathe génocidaire!

\- Non je suis un sauveur et...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Tony et Nebula se ruent sur lui. Le géant les repousse d'un mouvement de la main et fige le temps. Ses ennemis sont immobiles, la haine se lit sur leur visage. Thanos n'a jamais compris pourquoi sa vision était détestée mais il comprend que certains aient une âme révolutionnaire. Il marche entre les Vengeurs et les observe, il ne perçoit pas les mains de Wong qui bougent derrière lui. Le magicien a réussi à contrer les effets de la pierre du Temps, peut-être à force de la côtoyer.

Il brise l'emprise de la pierre sur les Avengers et tente de prendre le gantelet à Thanos mais le Titan, remis de sa surprise de l'avoir vu briser l'emprise de la pierre, l'envoi s'encastrer dans un mur. Tony frappe Thanos au visage et détourne son attention pendant que Steve et Hulk entravent chacun un de ses bras. Le Titan a du mal à se libérer et Thor a juste le temps de lui abattre sa hache sur la tête avant qu'il ne se libère. Thanos s'écroule à terre et Thor se penche au dessus de lui :

\- J'ai visé la tête cette fois.

Sa remarque est accueillie par un faible sourire :

\- Oui… mais ça n'est plus suffisant.

Le Titan abat son poing sur le visage de Thor qui s'écrase contre un immeuble et le détruit. Thanos se relève et arrache la hache de sa tête. Il attrape au vol Tony qui fonce vers lui et arrache son casque. Les nanoparticules de l'armure tentent de réparer le casque de Tony mais Thanos arrache des parties entières de l'armure et les nanoparticules sont trop peu nombreuses. Tony se retrouve avec une moitié d'armure sur le corps et le visage tuméfié :

\- Tu ne me crois pas mais je regrette la mort du petit, il était brave et il t'admirait.

La voix affaiblie de Tony lui répond tristement :

\- Il avait 15 ans.

\- Et il a sauvé des centaines de personnes.

\- Oui de son vivant, sa mort n'a servi à rien.

\- C'est faux. Je te laisse le choix Tony, soit je quitte cette planète et tu restes en vie, soit je quitte cette planète et je te laisse rejoindre l'araignée avec une mort glorieuse au combat.

\- J'ai une autre proposition. Tu meures et on vit.

En disant ça, il met les mains sur le gant de Thanos et tire aussi fort que possible. Thor attrape la taille de Tony avant de l'arracher de la main du Kree. Tony a juste le temps de coller un boitier sur le bras de Thanos et il se retrouve à terre avec le gantelet et Thor. L'asgardien regarde le bras du Kree et comprend l'utilité du boitier, il met Tony derrière lui et le protège de l'explosion mais l'onde de choc et si forte qu'ils sont éjectés en arrière. Le génie se relève avec l'aide de Steve et s'approche du tas de cendres qui a pris la place du Titan. Il esquisse un sourire et déclare :

\- Même un Titan ne fait pas le poids face à l'explosion de ses cellules. Peter l'avait compris, un vrai génie ce petit.

Steve pose une main sur l'épaule du génie et dit :

\- Il tient de toi.

\- Il était comme mon fils. Un peu collant mais très attachant et très intelligent.

\- Je te l'ai dis, il tient de toi.

\- Il tenait de moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'amener, j'aurais dû le renvoyer à sa tante.

Le Captain tente de le rassurer mais c'est peine perdue. Autour d'eux, les gens sortent de leur maison et commencent à se rassembler. Une personne crie que les Avengers ont tué le Titan et tout le monde les acclame mais Tony ne savoure pas ce moment, d'habitude il jouerait le playboy et accepterait les applaudissements avec joie mais pas aujourd'hui, pas sans son fils.

Lorsqu'il rentre dans la tour accompagné par les Avengers, il tombe dans les bras de sa fiancée :

\- Tony, ça va aller.

\- C'est de ma faute tout ça.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute Tony, et il faut que tu te ressaisisses, j'ai besoin de toi mon amour.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu le sais, tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit avant que tout cela arrive?

\- Sur mon rêve?

\- Oui. Tu avais raison Tony, je suis enceinte.

Le génie se fige à l'entente de la nouvelle, il bégaye :

\- Mais… je… je ne serais pas un bon père, tu as vu ce qu'il est arrivé à Peter?!

\- J'ai vu à quel point tu l'aimais Tony.

\- Mais je l'ai tué.

\- Non, tu l'as aidé à grandir. Il a fait ses propres choix, c'est lui qui a voulu te suivre parce qu'il t'admirait.

\- Non c'est le costume, il était trop intuitif.

\- Arrête de trouver des excuses! Tu n'y es pour rien, promet moi de m'aider Tony, je n'arriverai pas à élever un enfant seule.

Le génie acquiesce doucement et laisse sa fiancée pour aller s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Il doit s'occuper du gantelet, du moins c'est l'excuse qu'il invente pour s'éloigner.

Thor, Rocket et Bruce l'attendent avec le gant. Il passe la main sur ses joues pour enlever les larmes qui les noient mais Bruce et Thor le remarque. Le scientifique s'approche et dit :

\- Viens, on va t'occuper l'esprit.

Il amène Tony devant le gant et ils commencent à travailler sur les pierres pour trouver un moyen de les détruire.

Depuis trois jours, Tony est enfermé dans son laboratoire, il ne dort pas contrairement aux trois autres qui travaillent sur les pierres, il n'y arrive pas. Son esprit est focalisé sur la pierre du Temps et de la Réalité. Ces deux pierres pourraient ramener Peter, il en est sur. Il n'a rien dit de ses idées aux autres, ils l'empêcheraient de continuer mais lui ne veut pas abandonner. Il fait ses recherches en secret, à l'abri des regards. Pepper n'est pas venue le voir, Tony n'est pas non plus allé la voir, il sent qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu.

Le manque de sommeil commence à peser sur son organisme, il n'a pas beaucoup mangé, mais la fatigue prend soudain le dessus et il s'endort comme une pierre sur son bureau. Quand Bruce entre dans le laboratoire, il découvre son ami endormi. Il ne fait pas de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller mais il s'approche pour regarder ses travaux. Il prend une première feuille et l'étudie, mais il ne va pas plus loin que la première ligne, il en a déjà trop lu :

\- Comment peut-il?!

Il réveille Tony sans ménagement et lui hurle dans les oreilles :

\- Tu ne peux pas le ramener! On ne va pas utiliser les pierres Tony!

\- Mais...

\- Mais quoi? Ces pierres sont incontrôlables pour nous.

\- Je n'abandonnerai jamais Bruce! S'il y a une chance de le ramener, je la saisirais. Et j'espère que tu m'aideras.

\- Non, la dernière fois ça a été catastrophique. Tu ne peux pas je suis désolé.

\- Tu ne veux pas ramener tous les autres?

\- Ils sont mort, il faut l'accepter.

Banner sort en furie et laisse Tony en plan. Le génie se lève et va voir Rocket. Le raton est devant la télé, un bol rempli de pop corn dans les mains, lui aussi a perdu beaucoup, tous ses compagnons de voyage, Tony a donc plus de chance avec lui. Il s'approche et s'assoit à côté de lui, soudain il se rend compte de ce que Rocket regarde : Alien. Le gamin en a parlé mais Tony ne l'a jamais vu. Le souvenir de Peter ayant peur qu'on lui ponde des yeux dans le corps lui revient et il sourit, ce gamin n'aura jamais cessé ses bêtises. Le génie s'installe plus confortablement et regarde le film jusqu'à la fin avec Rocket, pour se sentir plus proche de Peter. À la fin du film, Tony repense à son idée de départ et emmène le raton dans son laboratoire pour lui exposer son plan. La nature téméraire de Rocket prend le dessus et il accepte d'aider malgré les risques. Alors ils se mettent tout de suite au travail.

Bruce n'a parlé à personne des plans de Tony, après réflexion, il aurait dû. Le playboy est au centre de Time Square, le gant dans une main, Wong à ses côtés. Le magicien a accepté lui aussi de l'aider, c'est contraire aux règles des magiciens mais tuer la moitié de la population de l'univers l'est aussi alors il n'a pas été difficile à convaincre.

Wong tient la pierre du Temps dans sa main droite et la pierre de la Réalité dans l'autre, il est assez fort pour les tenir grâce à sa magie. Tony le dirige grâce aux capteurs de son armure pour savoir où il doit se placer exactement. Rocket et lui sont arrivés à la conclusion que ramener les morts ne seraient possible qu'à un point et une heure fixe, au moment même où le Soleil et la Terre sont alignés avec Titan, la planète de Thanos.

Wong se prépare est soudain, il libère le pouvoir des deux pierres. Les immeubles tremblent, les routes se fissurent et les trottoirs se soulèvent mais Wong tient bon. Tous les Avengers déboulent sur la place, prêts à se battre, mais ils découvrent Wong en transe et Tony qui lui crie des ordres. Steve s'approche prudemment du génie et l'appelle :

\- Tony qu'est-ce que tu fais!?

\- Je le ramène Steve! Recule!

\- Non Tony! Tu ne peux pas mettre autant de personnes en danger!

\- Ça va aller! Recule!

Le Captain s'effectue à contre coeur mais ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. S'il y a un espoir de retrouver Bucky et tous les morts, alors il n'y a pas à hésiter. Sa décision est récompensée à la minute suivante, quand une femme apparaît devant ses yeux. Elle est totalement désorientée mais elle est bien vivante. Petit à petit, la place se remplit et Steve retrouve le sourire, Tony a réussi. Il s'approche de nouveau et demande à Wong :

\- Est-ce que tu peux essayer de ramener Bucky, Sam et les autres ici?

L'asiatique ouvre les yeux et répond :

\- Je vais essayer.

Une seconde plus tard, Bucky apparaît devant les yeux de son meilleur ami :

\- Buck!

\- Steve? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- On l'a battu, et Tony a trouvé un moyen de ramener tout le monde.

Bucky tombe dans les bras de son meilleur ami et déclare :

\- Ça fait plaisir d'être de retour.

Steve sourit et regarde autour d'eux, Sam vient d'apparaître à l'autre bout de Time Square. Les deux soldats vont le rejoindre et lui racontent tout.

Wong fait en sorte de faire réapparaitre tout le monde là où ils ont disparus mais l'effort commence à être un peu trop intense pour lui. Heureusement, Dr Strange apparaît à côté de lui et prend le relai.

Lorsque les deux magiciens rouvrent les yeux, Tony leur demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- On a terminé, il n'y a plus personne.

\- Mais Peter? Où est-il?

Son regard affolé passe de l'un à l'autre mais ils sont sûrs d'avoir ramené tout le monde. Strange pose une main sur l'épaule du génie et dit :

\- On va le retrouver ne vous inquiétez pas, on l'a ramené c'est sûr, on n'a oublié personne. Je vais le localiser.

Le magicien se concentre et crée un portail. Tony l'interroge du regard mais Strange lui fait signe de le suivre, le génie demande à Steve de venir avec eux au cas où et traverse le portail. Tous les Avengers les regardent partir, ils espèrent tous que le petit est là pour le bien de Tony parce qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais, le playboy a tout de même enfreint toutes les règles du SHIELD, des accords et du secrétaire d'état pour retrouver l'araignée.

Tony se retrouve sur une planète qu'il reconnaît au premier regard, Titan. Il demande au magicien pourquoi ils sont là, pourquoi Peter n'a pas reparu sur Terre mais ici contrairement aux autres. Malheureusement Strange n'a pas les réponses. Ils se séparent et cherchent le garçon pendant une heure en vain. Lorsque Steve retrouve Stark, le playboy a les larmes aux yeux :

\- On va le trouver ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais s'il était là on l'aurait déjà trouvé! Pourquoi lui? Tous les autres sont revenus mais pas lui!

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est là, viens, on continue.

Ils rejoignent le docteur et continuent les recherches mais ils ne trouvent pas Peter. Alors que Strange et Steve sentent la détermination de Tony faillir au bout de cinq heures de recherches, une explosion retentit au loin. Les trois héros se ruent vers la source du problème et découvrent une ombre immense à l'effigie de Thanos. Le magicien comprend que ce n'est qu'un fragment de l'âme de Thanos qui se tient devant eux mais il ne veut pas prendre de risque. Soudain l'ombre se retourne et les trois terriens découvrent le corps de l'araignée inanimé dans ses mains. Tony s'arrête net en voyant ça et soudain il s'effondre, le croyant mort, mais Steve et Stephen perçoivent un léger mouvement, il est vivant. Steve s'avance et demande :

\- Que fais-tu là? On t'a tué sur Terre.

Strange répond à la place de l'ombre et lui explique ce qu'il a compris. Le Captain demande à son compagnon comment le battre et il lui répond simplement :

\- On ne le bat pas, c'est une ombre, il n'y a qu'à le renvoyer là d'où il vient.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Le néant, il ne fera pas de mal à Peter, il l'a simplement trouvé et ramassé. Laissez-moi faire.

Le magicien effectue un arc de cercle avec ses mains et elles s'illuminent soudain. Il demande à Steve de se préparer à rattraper le garçon mais Tony se relève, il a compris qu'il était vivant, il veut le rattraper lui-même. Strange fait un mouvement de main vers l'avant et l'ombre disparaît mais Peter est éjecté en arrière. Tony mets les gaz et le rattrape juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre un mur. Il enlève son casque et regarde le visage de Peter. Il n'a aucune marque, il n'a pas changé d'un poil depuis qu'il a disparu dans ses bras. Le génie s'agenouille avec l'araignée dans ses bras et le serre contre lui. Le jeune homme reprend doucement connaissance, il s'étonne de se retrouver dans les bras de son mentor mais ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde, il est tellement content d'être de retour. Il enroule ses bras autour du cou de Tony et le serre aussi fort que possible. Tony rit aux éclats en le voyant vivant. Il dépose un baiser sur le front du plus jeune qui plonge sa tête dans son cou, et soudain le plus jeune déclare :

\- Tu m'as manqué papa.

Tony sourit en entendant le nom qu'il lui donne, et il répond :

-Toi aussi. Je t'aime fiston.

Il se relève doucement en aidant Peter qui n'est pas tout à fait remis de sa mort récente et l'aide à marcher jusqu'au portail que Strange vient d'ouvrir. Il le serre contre lui tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la tour, il est plus heureux que jamais maintenant que son fils est rentré. Pepper accueille l'adolescent et son mari avec un grand sourire, et celui-ci s'agrandit lorsqu'elle voit celui de son mari. Tony emmène Peter en haut de la tour, dans sa partie privée avec tous les autres Avengers, et il le regarde de haut en bas :

\- T'es mal en point gamin. Viens là on va te remettre d'aplomb.

Il va chercher un pantalon et un t-shirt dans son armoire et les pose à côté de Peter, il se changera après s'être fait soigné. Tony bande les coupures sur les bras de Peter et lui demande :

\- Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure?

\- Quoi?

\- Quand tu m'as appelé papa, est-ce que tu le pensais ou c'était juste l'émotion?

\- Je le pensais. Vous v… tu t'occupes de moi comme si j'étais ton fils et je dois dire que j'aime avoir un père, surtout comme toi. Tu es le meilleur père du monde.

\- Oh non. Je t'ai mis en danger Peter.

Le garçon se lève et se jette au cou de son père de coeur :

\- C'est faux. Je t'ai suivi parce que je t'aime papa. J'ai besoin de toi, comment aurais-je fait sans toi pour me remettre dans le droit chemin?

Tony sourit et répond :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Et moi aussi je t'aime mon grand.

Ils restent ainsi pendant des secondes entières, mais Pepper entre soudain dans le laboratoire et les trouve dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle sourit et dit sarcastiquement :

\- Mais où est passée la testostérone?

L'adolescent sourit confusément et se détache doucement de Tony :

\- Désolé. Je vous le rend.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, reste un peu avec lui, il n'a jamais été aussi bouleversé par la mort de quelqu'un, je crois que même la mienne ne l'atteindrait pas autant.

Le playboy s'approche de sa fiancée et la prend dans ses bras en s'offusquant :

\- Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux et tu le sais très bien. Surtout maintenant que tu as le bébé.

À l'entente de la nouvelle, Peter manque de s'étouffer, il demande affolé :

\- Vous attendez un bébé?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Oh… Je ne savais pas. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta famille Tony, tu vas être père tu n'as pas besoin de m'avoir dans les pattes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je…

\- De toutes façons il faut que j'aille retrouver May, elle doit être folle d'inquiétude.

Tony n'a pas le temps de réagir, le garçon est déjà parti, emportant les vêtements de Tony pour se changer.

Pepper regarde le garçon disparaître et déclare :

\- Je crois qu'on n'aurait pas dû lui dire tout de suite.

\- Il a eu peur. Je suis trop con.

\- Mais non, laisse lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

\- Mais je viens de le retrouver.

\- Je sais mais il a besoin de temps. Il va retrouver sa tante, elle va l'aider et il va te revenir j'en suis sûre.

Le génie n'est pas rassuré mais il fait confiance à sa fiancée. Il demande à Friday de s'assurer que Peter rentre bien chez lui et il rejoint les autres dans le salon. Tout le monde a vu l'araignée partir brusquement, comme s'il avait la mort aux trousse et personne ne sait ce qu'il lui a pris mais en voyant la tête de Tony, ils comprennent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux.

Steve ne va pas voir Tony, il ne saurait plus quoi lui dire, en revanche il s'approche de Wanda qui est en pleurs à l'autre bout du salon. Vision lui manque terriblement, il n'est pas revenu d'entre les morts contrairement aux autres car il n'est pas mort avec eux, il est mort avant. Pourtant Wanda a toujours un petit espoir de le revoir un jour, la pierre qui faisait partie de lui est toujours là et elle sait que Tony l'aidera parce qu'il a subi la même perte. La main de Steve qui se pose sur son épaule la surprend et elle sursaute :

\- Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé. Comment vas-tu Wanda?

\- Super comme tu le vois. Il me manque.

\- Je comprend. Je sais que tu veux le revoir mais c'est impossible.

\- Non ça n'est pas impossible. On a son corps et on a sa pierre, Tony peut le ramener avec l'aide de Cho. C'est elle qui l'a crée, elle peut le ramener j'en suis sûre.

Steve réfléchit vite, il est vrai que Cho pourrait ramener Vision avec l'aide de Tony, normalement il serait contre mais depuis Thanos, il a revu sa vision des choses et ses convictions ont changées. Il est d'accord pour contacter Cho et il propose de le faire juste après en avoir parlé à Tony. Wanda se lève et va chercher le génie, il est toujours un peu secoué par le départ de son fils mais il accepte d'aider Wanda parce qu'il sait ce qu'elle ressent.

Le docteur Cho est arrivé une semaine plus tôt, Tony a récupéré le corps de Vision et a obtenu la permission du secrétaire d'état d'utiliser la pierre de l'Esprit pour ramener Vision, à la condition de détruire toutes les autres pierres car elles sont trop puissantes lorsqu'elles sont combinées. Wanda s'en est chargé seule, elle s'est sentie mal après avoir produit autant d'énergie mais elle n'a jamais été aussi soulagée de détruire quelque chose. La destruction des pierres a libéré tout le monde d'un poids dans la poitrine et les Vengeurs recommencent une vie normale, du moins aussi normale que possible pour un groupe de super-héros.

Tony et Helen ont interdit à tous les Avengers d'entrer dans le laboratoire, ils ne veulent pas que quelqu'un touche à Vision, une seule interférence pourrait stopper le processus de guérison du caisson de régénération et empêcher le retour de Vision. Ils ne sortent donc plus non plus de la pièce car eux aussi pourraient créer des interférences avec tous leurs mouvements de va et vient.

Les autres héros s'occupent comme ils le peuvent, Wanda s'entraîne avec Natasha au corps à corps. Bruce tente de comprendre pourquoi Hulk ne veut pas sortir, Faucon et Bucky s'entraînent l'un contre l'autre et le reste des héros vit sa vie dehors.

Un matin, alors que Steve se balade dans Brooklyn, il passe devant un grand quartier et reconnaît Peter qui enlève son masque d'araignée. Cela fait une semaine qu'il a quitté la tour, Steve l'appelle et l'adolescent lui sourit, il le rejoint et le Captain demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Brooklyn?

\- Ma tante y est, je la suivais. Depuis Thanos j'ai tout le temps peur pour elle.

Le plus vieux pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon et compatit :

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'étais pareil après New-York, toujours en train de m'assurer que mes proches allaient bien, même si je n'en avais pas beaucoup.

L'adolescent acquiesce doucement. Soudain son expression change et il semble se rappeler d'une chose importante :

\- Et Tony, comment va-t-il?

\- Tu lui manques. En ce moment il est enfermé dans son laboratoire avec Helen Cho et ils essayent de ramener Vision. Sinon Wanda a détruit toutes les pierres avant-hier. Sauf celle de Vision bien sur, il en a besoin.

Peter assimile tout ce que dit Steve et secoue la tête, il semble être ailleurs. Le plus vieux lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas mais il ne répond pas. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il lui vient une idée :

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Où ça?

\- On va voir Tony.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, May va s'inquiéter.

\- Bon, si tu le prends comme ça. Je te laisse mais je sais que tu lui manques, je sais que tu es comme son fils et que même s'il attend un enfant, il ne t'oubliera pas.

Suite à sa tirade, il laisse le garçon en plan et retourne à la tour. Il espère que son plan va marcher : que le garçon se sentira un peu coupable et qu'il ira voir Tony. Lorsqu'il arrive, il découvre Peter en train de tourner en rond dans la salle, il a réussi :

\- Tiens donc, mais qui voilà?

\- Vous aviez raison. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu. Et tu peux me tutoyer Peter.

\- D'accord. Dis, est-ce que tu sais où il est? Je tourne en rond depuis tout à l'heure, je ne le trouve pas.

\- Je te l'ai dit, il est dans son labo. Tu sais où ça se trouve?

\- Euh oui, je crois.

\- Bon alors je te laisse y aller, il faut que j'aille trouver Wanda.

\- Merci Cap!

Le jeune homme sort vivement et le sourire de Steve le suit jusqu'à la porte.

Tony est en train de finaliser la mise en place de la pierre avec le docteur Cho quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte :

\- J'ai dit que personne n'avait le droit d'entrer!

\- Désolé papa, je peux repasser si tu veux.

\- Peter?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Friday, ouvre.

La porte se déverrouille et Peter entre, mais Tony le met en garde :

\- Ne touche à rien Peter. Fais très attention.

\- Je peux passer par le plafond, ça ne va rien déclencher.

\- Oui vas-y c'est bon.

L'araignée s'agrippe au mur sous les yeux ébahis d'Helen. Il avance sur le plafond comme si tout était normal, puis il descend le long d'un fil au niveau de son père et demande :

\- Vous avez bientôt terminé?

\- Oui il ne manque plus que la pierre, on a réparé son front et ses blessures. Bon alors, où t'étais fouré gamin?

\- J'étais avec May.

\- Comment va-t-elle?

\- Bien, je crois qu'elle ne t'en veut plus trop. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle t'avait foutu une dizaine de baffes et que tu n'avais rien fait pour l'en empêcher. C'est parce que tu te sentais coupable?

\- Entre autres choses oui. Tu me manquais et c'est à cause de moi que tu étais là-bas, tu as voulu me suivre, surveiller mes arrières.

Alors qu'il parle, ses mains continuent leur travail. Peter descend de son fil en faisant attention à ne rien toucher et il appuie sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux en le regardant s'affairer. Il commence à sentir le poids de la fatigue de la semaine passée peser sur ses épaules mais il tient à rassurer son père :

\- Tu sais papa, si j'étais resté ici, je serais mort ici.

Le génie considère les paroles de l'araignée et ne peut qu'admettre qu'il a raison :

\- Tu es incroyable, tu me donneras toujours tort n'est-ce pas?

\- J'aime bien te donner tort. Et je crois que Pepper aussi.

\- Vous me menez la vie dure tous les deux. Et bientôt vous serez trois, ça va être l'enfer.

\- Non ça va être d'enfer.

Tony sourit :

\- Alors tu l'as accepté. Je suis désolé si j'ai été brusque.

\- Non ça va. C'est juste que tu seras son vrai père, pour moi en revanche, tu es…

\- Je peux être ce que tu voudras. Ton père, ton mentor, ton ami, tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Tu es mon père de coeur, pas mon père biologique et je crois que les liens du sang font toute la différence.

\- Tu crois? Au contraire moi je pense que le plus important c'est ce qu'on ressent, pas les liens du sang. Pleins de gens détestent leurs parents, leur frère, leur soeur, mais quand tu as un meilleur ami, tu n'as pas de liens du sang avec lui et pourtant tu t'entends mieux avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Regarde Ned et toi, vous êtes inséparables.

Peter acquiesce doucement. Il redresse la tête et soupire :

\- C'est vrai. Alors tu veux vraiment être mon père? Parce que je suis chiant et hyper collant.

Tony éclate de rire :

\- Je le sais bien, mais je t'aime comme tu es gamin. Bon, j'ai besoin de tes talents. Tu peux m'aider à fixer la pierre? Attrape le gant, avec ça tu vas pouvoir la tenir, ça absorbe l'énergie de la pierre et t'empêche d'être consumé.

Le garçon s'exécute et Tony et lui placent la pierre ensemble sous la direction de Cho. Vision retrouve enfin son ancien visage et la pierre retrouve sa place initiale. Tony débranche les câbles branchés au caisson de régénération et déclare d'une voix haute et fière :

\- Ma chère Helen, nous avons réussi. Maintenant tout ne dépend plus que de Wanda. Friday, appelle là.

L'intelligence artificielle passe le message et quelques secondes plus tard, Wanda arrive à la vitesse de son frère, suivie de près par Steve. Lorsqu'elle voit le visage de Vision intacte, son visage est noyé de larmes de bonheur. Elle s'approche du corps, pose une main sur la joue de l'androïde et regarde Tony dans les yeux :

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore, il faut que tu le réveilles. Pose ta main sur la pierre et donne lui de l'énergie. Helen et moi allons canaliser ton pouvoir et Peter et Steve vont sortir d'ici parce que ça peut être très dangereux.

L'adolescent tente de répliquer mais Tony le fait taire d'un geste de la main :

\- Non Peter, je t'ai déjà trop mis en danger, tu sors!

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais! Tu sors!

Le garçon s'exécute en traînant des pieds et suit le Captain dehors. Il s'adosse à la porte après l'avoir claquée et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air renfrogné. Steve sourit :

\- Il ne veut pas prendre de risques inutiles. Ne lui en veut pas, c'est nouveau pour lui de se préoccuper autant de quelqu'un.

\- Non il a Pepper.

\- C'est différent. Elle n'a pas 15 ans.

Sa remarque ne fait que rendre Peter encore plus grognon mais il s'en moque, le garçon doit comprendre. Ils restent dans le silence pendant quelques longues minutes qui paraissent des heures à l'araignée, et soudain, ils entendent le soulagement de Wanda qui prononce le nom de l'androïde. Peter ouvre la porte et Steve et lui découvrent Wanda dans les bras de Vision, bien vivant. Tony recule et passe une main sur sa figure, il n'en peut plus. Maintenant que sa tâche est accomplie, il n'a plus aucune raison de ne pas dormir. Il s'avance vers la porte et tente d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre mais toute l'adrénaline retombe d'un coup, ses jambes lâchent et il s'écroule contre un mur :

\- Papa!

\- Ça va fiston, je suis juste crevé. Je crois que l'adrénaline vient de retomber.

L'araignée le prend par un bras et l'aide à se relever, puis il l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre. Le génie s'endort dès qu'il touche les draps de son lit, alors Peter le laisse et s'en va en silence, il se promet de revenir le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles de son père et salue les Avengers avant de rentrer chez lui.

Wanda est endormie contre le torse de Vision, elle paraît tellement sereine. L'androïde passe une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme en souriant, il est heureux d'être vivant, ne serait-ce que pour la tenir contre lui encore une fois. Il ferme les yeux, pose sa tête contre celle de Wanda et s'endort en quelques minutes.

Le lendemain, Peter revient de bonne heure à la tour. Il croise Vision et Wanda enlacés et n'ose pas les déranger, il passe son chemin et trouve Pepper dans une cuisine. La fiancée de son père le salue :

\- Tony n'est pas encore réveillé, mais Helen m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je suis contente que tu sois resté, tu seras un super grand frère.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, et tu lui apprendras à embêter votre père.

L'entendre dire que Tony est son père lui réchauffe le coeur, ça veut dire qu'elle l'accepte. Il lui sourit et s'assoit à ses côtés. Elle le regarde attentivement pendant quelques secondes, quand soudain elle se rappelle qu'ils sont en plein milieu de la semaine :

\- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école?

\- Si.

\- Alors que fais-tu là?

\- Je ne veux pas y aller. Pas encore, c'est trop dur. En plus tout le monde a appris que j'allais souvent à la tour alors ils me traitent comme si j'étais une célébrité, un dieu. Je déteste ça. Ça attire trop l'attention, comment je fais maintenant pour m'éclipser en douce maintenant?

Pepper sourit, tous les autres enfants rêveraient d'être célébré mais pas lui, finalement, il ne ressemble pas tant que ça à Tony, lui ferait tout pour être au centre de l'attention, il adore ça et semble être né pour ça.

Elle se lève et dit à Peter qu'il ferait tout de même bien de retourner en cours avant de le laisser seul. Mais il ne le reste pas longtemps, Natasha entre et s'étonne de le voir :

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Je suis venu voir Tony mais il n'est pas encore réveillé.

\- Il avait besoin de dormir, il a fait un boulot formidable.

Peter hoche la tête. Pour lui faire passer le temps, Natasha le fait parler de lui et de l'école. Elle apprend l'existence de Michelle, de Ned et de Flash. Elle propose même de venir botter les fesses de ce dernier mais il refuse avec un sourire, il pense que ça serait un peu trop voyant. Un Tony débraillé avec les cheveux en pétard entre dans la cuisine un quart d'heure plus tard et s'étonne de voir Peter :

\- Salut Peter, tu es là depuis longtemps?

\- Une demi-heure environ. Bien dormi?

\- Super.

\- Il y avait un pétard dans ton oreiller?

Le playboy passe une main dans ses cheveux en baillant pour de recoiffer et fait la moue, le gamin se moque encore de lui. Il se sert une tasse de café et s'assoit à côté de l'araignée qui continue à parler avec Natasha :

\- On se voit tout le temps avec Michelle mais franchement, j'ai aucune chance.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu es mignon, tu vas la faire craquer j'en suis sûre.

\- J'espère.

Tony écoute attentivement et il propose :

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter.

Le garçon secoue la tête et réplique :

\- C'est facile pour toi, je suis sûr que dès que tu voyais une fille qui te plaisait, elle atterrissait dans ton lit le soir même. Moi… je suis timide.

La réponse de l'adolescent le fait éclater de rire mais il admet de toute bonne fois qu'il n'est pas timide :

\- Effectivement, c'est plus compliqué pour toi dans ce cas là mais il faut que tu tentes sinon tu n'arriveras à rien. Et j'ai arrêté de courir les jupons, je te signale que je suis fiancé et que je vais être père.

\- Mais je vais me prendre un râteau.

\- Si tu savais combien je m'en suis pris.

Natasha se penche vers Peter et lui explique :

\- C'est parce que c'est un connard avec tout le monde.

Peter ricane et Tony soupire de désespoir, pourquoi tant de haine envers sa personne. Il regarde sa coéquipière de travers et réplique :

\- Au moins moi je ne tue pas les personnes avec qui je couche.

\- Ta gueule Tony. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bon alors changeons de sujet si tu veux, une idée Peter?

\- Il y en a certain que je n'ai pas vu, où était ton ami Natasha? L'archer?

Le visage de Natasha s'assombrit dès qu'elle entend la question :

\- Il avait un arrangement pour lui et sa famille avec le secrétaire d'état, il n'a pas pris part au combat.

Tony demande :

\- Tu l'as appelé? Comment va-t-il?

\- Mal, très mal. Laura et les enfants sont morts.

\- Mais ils sont réapparus non?

\- Non, ils sont morts juste avant l'arrivée de Thanos, ils ont été tués par un homme que Clint a arrêté il y a quinze ans, l'homme s'est vengé sur elle et les enfants.

\- Oh merde. Et où est Clint en ce moment?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu sa trace en Pologne hier, il suivait l'assassin, il veut se venger.

\- Je peux demander à Friday de veiller sur lui et de nous prévenir s'il a besoin de nous.

\- Je veux bien.

Peter prend une grande inspiration et lâche :

\- Je pensais que ça serait un sujet plus gai mais bon.

\- D'accord, de quoi veux-tu parler gamin?

\- Bah je sais pas, tiens c'est quand ton anniversaire?

\- Le 4 avril pourquoi?

\- Mince, c'est passé. C'était pour fêter quelque chose de joyeux, et toi Natasha?

\- Le 22 novembre, comme Bruce, c'est dans trop longtemps. On n'est que le 3 mai.

Soudain il vient une idée à Peter, il se lève et va chercher une feuille et un stylo dans son sac de cours :

\- On n'a qu'à marquer les dates d'anniversaire de tout le monde, comme ça on ne se fera pas tuer si on oublie quelqu'un.

Il note la date de naissance de Tony, de Bruce et de Natasha puis ils cherchent ensemble celles des autres Avengers avec l'aide de Friday. Ils terminent leur liste au bout d'une heure et l'affichent sur le grand frigo américain. Peter annonce alors avec une voix de stentor exagérée :

\- Aujourd'hui, nous sauvons des vies, grâce à nous, personne ne perdra la vie pour un oubli d'anniversaire.

Tony et Natasha applaudissent avec un air admiratif lui aussi totalement exagéré mais sincère. Ils décident donc de planifier le prochain anniversaire : les deux ans de Vision, le 17 mai à venir. Peter éclate de rire quand Tony lui certifie que Vision a bien deux ans.

Steve est sorti et ça intrigue fortement Tony. Le milliardaire l'a vu entrer dans un restaurant seul en début de soirée, restaurant sont il n'est toujours pas ressorti mais Tony ne voulant pas être plus insistant qu'il ne l'est déjà : il est tout de même restée plus d'une heure à la terrasse du café d'en face juste pour savoir si Steve est accompagné, il se lève et s'apprête à rentrer quand soudain, le soldat sort avec une belle jeune femme à son bras. Tony se cache avant que Steve ne l'aperçoive et les regarde s'éloigner. Ils s'embrassent et ils ont l'air vraiment amoureux, alors Tony les laisse de peur d'en voir un peu trop.

Il se trouve dans Brooklyn, mais il est très proche du Queens. Malgré l'heure tardive, Peter répond tout de suite à son message lui demandant s'il est là et l'invite à passer. Il n'a pas revu May depuis la disparition de Peter et il appréande un peu la rencontre mais il va bien falloir renouer les liens pour le bien du garçon. Il se gare devant l'immeuble abîmé vers huit heures et quart et grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre. C'est May qui lui ouvre quand il frappe. Elle l'accueille avec un sourire contrit mais l'invite à entrer d'un geste chaleureux de la main :

\- Merci May.

\- Vous avez mangé?

\- Non mais je passais juste prendre des nouvelles, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Mais vous ne dérangez pas.

\- D'accord. Merci May.

\- Pour quoi?

\- Pour l'invitation et aussi de ne pas me mettre de claques.

La femme se décompose et s'excuse :

\- Je suis désolée pour ça, j'étais hors de moi et…

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, je crois que j'aurais fait pire.

May hoche la tête, elle sait que le milliardaire est imprévisible mais elle demande :

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réagi alors?

\- Je me sentais coupable. Je me sens toujours coupable, et ça a aidé je crois : j'ai tout fait pour le ramener. Je crois que si je ne l'avais pas perdu, je n'aurais pas été aussi concerné et déterminé et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, la moitié de l'univers ne serait pas revenue. Sauf si ç'avait été Pepper à sa place.

\- Vous l'aimez vraiment.

Tony acquiesce mais ne dit rien, Peter n'a pas dû lui dire qu'il le voyait comme un père. Soudain Peter sort de sa chambre et découvre sa tante et son père dans le couloir :

\- Tiens papa, tu es là.

Tony regarde la réaction de May au nom que lui donne Peter mais elle sourit, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, alors il répond soulagé :

\- Salut gamin.

\- May t'a dit? On mange shawarma.

\- T'as pensé à moi.

\- Oui, je me suis dit que ça te plairait. Et j'ai appelé Pepper pour la prévenir que tu mangeais ici, elle a dit qu'elle sortait avec Natasha.

\- Tu t'es occupé de tout à ce que je vois.

\- J'avais envie que tu restes, mais si ça te dérange, je le ferais plus promis.

\- Non ça va Peter. Bon, et si on passait à table.

Le repas est animé et la relation privilégiée entre Tony et Peter apparaît aux yeux de May, le garçon adore le milliardaire et ce dernier le lui rend bien. Ils sont tellement complices, ils ont l'air de se connaître depuis toujours. Voir son neveu si heureux lui réchauffe le coeur et soudain, toute sa haine envers Tony s'envole. Elle rit avec eux toute la soirée et ils ne voient pas le temps passer.

À minuit, Tony se lève de table et aide May et Peter à débarrasser la table avant de leur dire au revoir et de se diriger vers la porte pour partir mais la tante de son fils l'arrête et lui dit :

\- Tony, Peter va avoir seize ans le premier juin et il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école. En revanche, j'ai vu combien il vous aime et je sais qu'il s'entend bien avec les autres Avengers. Croyez-vous pouvoir le fêter avec lui?

Tony acquiesce, sa demande arrive à point nommé :

\- Eh bien nous avons instauré une sorte de tradition, maintenant nous fêtons tous les anniversaires et Peter ne fera pas exception je vous l'assure. Je suis déjà en train de préparer quelque chose et je pensais inviter Ned et Michelle en plus des Avengers. Et vous bien sûr.

\- Oh non pas moi, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille de moi.

\- Je vous garderais une place tout de même. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je vous en reparlerai. Merci encore pour le repas May.

Il la salue et rentre à la tour.

Peter ne sait pas où Tony l'emmène, il lui a demandé une bonne dizaine de fois mais il s'est heurté à un mur. On est le premier juin aujourd'hui, et il pensait fêter son anniversaire avec sa tante mais son père et elle en ont décidé autrement. Après un quart d'heure de route, ils arrivent à un endroit qu'il reconnaît tout de suite : Rockaway Beach, la seule plage du Queens. Le garçon ne comprend pas pourquoi ils y sont, et il s'étonne de voir la plage totalement vide. D'habitude, il y a toujours du monde. Ils descendent de voiture et Peter découvre tous les Avengers sur la plage, Stev, Bucky, Clint et Sam sont en pleine partie de beach-volley. Peter est content de voir l'archer même s'il ne le connaît pas vraiment, ça veut dire que Natasha et Tony l'ont retrouvé, peut-être qu'il s'est vengé mais le garçon ne veut pas le savoir, ça ne l'intéresse pas. Au contraire, ce qu'il veut savoir c'est ce qu'il fait ici. Le milliardaire ne veut pas lui répondre. Ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde le voit et crie :

\- Joyeux anniversaire!

Qu'il comprend. Il est félicité par tous ses coéquipiers et les remercie, puis Steve lui propose de reprendre la partie avec eux. Il accepte avec joie et Thor vient en renfort pour équilibrer les forces. Les six joueurs sont torse nu et les femmes de l'équipe ne se privent pas pour admirer le spectacle. Tony a privatisé la plage pour l'évènement, il n'y a donc aucun touriste et Peter apprécie ce privilège. Il joue toujours avec les cinq autres quand une voix qu'il connaît bien l'interpelle :

\- C'est sympa chez toi.

Le jeune homme loupe la balle sous le coup de la surprise et s'écroule à plat ventre. Il se retourne et se redresse sur les coudes :

\- Michelle?!

\- Salut toi, c'est génial, j'adore, je viendrais plus souvent à tes anniversaires.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Tony s'approche et répond à la place de la jeune fille :

\- Je me suis dit que ça serait sympa avec tes amis, et ça fait longtemps que tu ne les a pas vus puisque tu ne vas plus en cours.

Peter se relève et remercie Tony :

\- Merci papa, où est Ned alors?

\- Ici!

Il découvre son ami derrière lui. Ils se sautent dans les bras et Ned lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, puis le garçon se laisse aller et s'extasie d'être au milieu des Avengers. Il est tellement excité qu'il ne voit pas Michelle qui le caricature et Peter qui explose de rire à chaque imitation de son amie.

L'araignée arrête la partie de volley et met son short de bain pour aller nager avec Michelle. Ned ne veut pas aller avec eux, il préfère rester sur le bord de l'eau, il a toujours détesté ça.

Tony et Pepper regardent Michelle et Peter nager, ils connaissent les sentiments du jeune homme mais Tony s'étonne de voir que ceux de la jeune fille sont réciproques, vu comment son regard s'attarde sur les abdominaux de l'araignée. Les dires de Peter semblaient signifier que tout était perdu mais Tony ne voit pas le problème. Il sait qu'ils finiront ensemble tôt ou tard. Rassuré, le milliardaire se lève et va remplacer Peter sur le terrain de volley.

La fête dure toute la journée, Peter alterne entre parties de volley, nage et nourriture. Il se rapproche de Michelle et en apprend beaucoup sur elle tout comme elle en apprend beaucoup sur lui. Peter ne veut pas lui dire qui il est avant de voir si elle veut être avec lui, parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle aime Spider-Man à la place de Peter, mais il veut tellement qu'elle le sache, alors le soir venu, il tente le tout pour le tout. Il l'emmène à l'autre bout de la plage et pense à ce qu'il va lui dire mais quand elle s'arrête devant lui, son courage fond comme neige au soleil. Il essaie de parler mais rien ne passe ses lèvres. Michelle, voyant qu'il veut lui dire quelque chose, s'approche de lui, mais il n'arrive toujours pas à parler. Alors elle se rapproche encore, elle enroule ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami et l'embrasse. C'est maladroit mais Peter s'en moque, il a rêvé de ça depuis des mois alors il répond avec fougue. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, ils éclatent de rire tant ça leur semble ridicule. Ils rejoignent les autres main dans la main et Natasha fait un clin d'oeil à Peter qui lui sourit en retour. Il se tourne vers Michelle et demande :

\- Ça ne te fait pas bizarre d'être au milieu des Avengers?

\- Si, mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu les connaisses tous personnellement. En fait je me suis posé la question toute la journée et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion.

\- Laquelle?

\- J'en n'ai aucune idée.

Sa réponse fait sourire son petit-ami mais elle le rassure aussi. Il secoue la tête et répond :

\- Je vais te le dire. Tu sais que depuis l'année dernière, je connais Tony. Et maintenant, il est comme mon père.

\- Oui, mais comment l'as-tu rencontré?

\- C'est lui qui m'a trouvé, il avait besoin de moi.

\- Besoin de toi? Je t'adore tu le sais mais comment un génie milliardaire pourrait avoir besoin d'un lycéen fauché?

\- Ça c'est méchant.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

\- Bref. Il avait besoin de moi parce que j'ai des talents particuliers.

\- Particuliers? Genre, tu es un magicien? Ou tu te transformes en gros monstre vert dès que t'es en colère?

\- Aucun des deux. Il va falloir que tu devines qui je suis.

\- Parce que tu fais partie des Avengers?!

\- Depuis très peu de temps mais oui.

\- Non!

Michelle n'en revient pas. Elle regarde tous les gens autour d'elle et cherche qui manque à l'appel. Soudain, elle trouve et s'exclame :

\- Spider-Man!

Peter sourit et acquiesce :

\- Je n'y crois pas! Alors c'est pour ça tout les bleus et les départs soudains de classe. Je te pensais malade, sérieux.

\- Tu m'aimes toujours en tant que moi et pas en tant que Spider-Man?

\- Bien sûr, mais c'est toujours un plus.

Elle l'embrasse doucement et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Mon petit copain est un super héros, c'est incroyable.

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise, j'appréhendais de te le dire.

\- Pourquoi? Tu pensais que je n'aimerais que Spider-Man?

\- Oui.

\- C'est compréhensible. Mais en fait je suis tombée amoureuse de tes abdos.

Peter éclate de rire et prend un air outré :

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te plaire, je ne sers à rien, tu peux te trouver un autre petit-ami.

\- Non, tu me plais assez. Je crois que je vais te garder.

\- Bon, comme tu veux. Allez viens, on va manger, je crève de faim je crois qu'on a trop nagé.

\- Mais t'as mangé toute l'après-midi!

\- Et alors. Je me dépense moi.

\- C'est ca dit que je suis grosse tant que tu y es.

\- J'ai pas dit ça.

Pour toute réponse, il reçoit un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il secoue la tête, dépité, et suit sa copine jusqu'au barbecue où Tony s'affaire. Ils passent la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le père de Peter ne manque pas une occasion de railler son fils mais c'est bon enfant alors l'araignée n'en tient pas compte, et de toute façon, il est habitué, c'est devenu un jeu entre eux.

Lorsque la fête se termine, Peter raccompagne Michelle chez elle avant de rentrer chez lui. May s'est endormie sur le canapé, elle a dû l'attendre. Il la prend dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, sa force d'araignée le lui permet sans problème. Il referme la porte doucement et va se coucher, il s'endort en quelques minutes, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tony a dit à Steve qu'il l'avait vu avec la jeune femme blonde, alors le soldat n'a eu d'autre choix que de tout déballer. Elle s'appelle Sharon Carter, c'était une agent du SHIELD qui a démissionné après le fiasco des triporteurs et c'est la nièce de Peggy Carter. Le milliardaire a trouvé ça bizarre au début mais il n'a rien dit. En revanche, Natasha s'est empressée de lui faire dire tout ce qu'il sait sur elle, un jeu entre eux apparemment. L'espionne russe a persuadé Tony d'organiser une soirée pour que tout le monde rencontre les compagnons de chacun. Il a été difficile à convaincre, ça fait trop de soirée selon lui, mais il a finalement accepté. Résultat, un mois après l'anniversaire de Peter, les Avengers se sont de nouveau réunis. Steve est arrivé avec Sharon, Tony avec Pepper, Peter avec Michelle, T'Challa avec Nakia et Vision avec Wanda. Les autres ont affiché leur statut de célibataire avec plus ou moins de difficultés : Thor est toujours affecté par la rupture avec Jane et Clint est parti se percher sur le toit pour prendre l'air et se changer les idées.

May a été invitée aussi, elle parle surtout avec Tony et Pepper mais fait connaissance avec les autres, malgré tout, c'est avec la fiancée du milliardaire qu'elle s'entend le mieux. Pepper est rayonnante. La grossesse l'embellit selon les dires de May et elle le vit très bien. Elle n'est qu'à trois mois et demi mais elle a vraiment hâte, Tony et Peter aussi. Les deux garçons ont commencé les travaux de la chambre sous la direction de la maîtresse de maison la semaine précédente. Certains pensent que c'est trop tôt mais la taille de la chambre a convaincu Tony et surtout Peter de commencer le plus tôt possible. Michelle vient parfois en renfort, mais les autres Avengers ne peuvent pas aider, ils sont tout le temps en mission. Tony a promis à sa fiancée de ne pas se mettre en danger jusqu'au mariage, après ça ne sera plus son problème car elle aura l'argent du milliardaire et son bébé, alors Tony ne part pas en mission. En revanche c'est une autre raison qui pousse Peter à rester à la tour : malgré son bonheur apparent, il fait toujours des cauchemars et n'arrive plus toujours à contrôler ses sens d'araignée, surtout maintenant qu'il est avec Michelle, il a toujours peur pour elle et May. Il sait que sa tante en a parlé à Tony, le milliardaire lui a proposé de venir dormir chez lui pour surveiller ses cauchemars mais il a refusé, il ne veut pas qu'on le prenne pour un gamin peureux.

Sharon est dans les bras de Steve depuis le début de la soirée, elle a rencontré tous les coéquipiers de son petit-ami et c'est avec Natasha qu'elle s'entend le mieux, les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblent énormément, toutes deux espionnes, elles partagent des anecdotes sur des missions avec Steve au grand damne de ce dernier qui n'arrive pas à en placer une. Quand Bucky comprend que les femmes parlent des déboires de son ami, il s'empresse de prendre part à la conversation et enfonce encore plus le soldat :

\- Je me rappelle juste avant que je parte à l'armée, il faisait tout pour être enrôlé, il en oubliait de sortir mais quand on est allé voir Stark à New York, j'aai amené des filles seulement il était trop timide. Vous auriez vu sa tête!

Soudain Tony surgit et intervient :

\- Le Roi des Glaçons est timide? Première nouvelle.

\- Ne commence pas Tony!

\- Tu sais mon père m'a tout raconté sur le temps qu'il a passé avec toi. Et avec la tante de Sharon. C'est vrai qu'elle t'a tiré dessus?

\- Oh que oui! Heureusement que ton père venait de me donner le bouclier en vibranium sinon je serais mort d'une balle dans la tête.

Sharon n'en revient pas :

\- Je ne te crois pas! Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, ca ne lui ressemble tellement pas.

\- Eh bien elle venait de me surprendre en train d'embrasser une fille, j'imagine qu'elle était jalouse.

\- Attention! Cap joue les jolis coeurs!

\- Ta gueule Stark!

Tout le monde rit devant son air désespéré mais il n'en tient pas compte. Du coin de l'oeil il voit Peter bidouiller la stéréo et la musique change, il a mis Footloose. Steve reconnait la musique car Rocket n'a pas arrêté de l'écouter en mémoire de Star-Lord. L'araignée et sa copine se jette sur la piste de danse et sont bientôt rejoints par Tony et tous les Gardiens de la Galaxie. Ils se lancent dans une démonstration folle de danse et Natasha, Sharon et Gamora exécutent la chorégraphie exacte du film. Steve reste sur le côté mais son regard reste rivé sur sa petite-amie. Il est fou d'elle et tout le monde le voit, surtout Natasha qui ne cesse de lui faire des clins d'oeil exagérés.

La chanson s'arrête et Peter et Michelle quittent la piste de danse. Steve les voit sortir de la salle mais il ne dit rien, ils veulent sûrement un peu d'intimité. Sharon quitte elle aussi la piste de danse et s'approche de son petit-ami plongé dans ses pensées :

\- À quoi tu penses?

Il sursaute :

\- Hein? Euh… à rien en particulier.

\- Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu rougis?

Il lève un sourcil et balbutie :

\- Mais je ne rougis pas!

La jeune femme éclate de rire et l'embrasse :

\- T'es trop mignon quand t'es confus.

\- Mignon?

\- Absolument.

Elle l'embrasse de nouveau et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle pose la tête contre le torse musclé du soldat et ferme les yeux :

\- Ton coeur bat vite.

\- C'est à cause de toi.

\- Ah oui?

\- Hmm. Tu me rends fou.

\- Serait-ce une déclaration?

\- Peut-être...

Il met la main dans sa poche et sort un écrin :

\- Je ne sais pas si ça se fait après seulement un an de relation mais Sharon Carter, veux-tu m'épouser?

\- La jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'elle réalise ce qu'il lui demande, elle s'exclame :

\- Oui!

Il lui met la bague au doigt et elle lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Lui sourit contre sa bouche, elle a accepté! Les Avengers les regardent, attirés par le bruit, ils comprennent lorsqu'ils voient la bague au doigt de Sharon. Ils applaudissent tous et sortent les amoureux de leur stupeur. Steve sourit et embrasse encore une fois sa fiancée avant de se laisser submerger par les embrassades et les félicitations de ses coéquipiers.

Peter et Michelle entendent vaguement les applaudissement mais ils sont trop occupés en ce moment. La jeune femme est contre la porte de la chambre de l'araignée, qui n'a jamais été utilisée, les deux jeunes s'embrassent depuis plus d'une minute et il n'ont aucune envie de bouger.

Tony s'éclipse discrètement laissant les deux amoureux seuls, il est heureux pour son fils, tout est enfin parfait, il a trouvé la famille qu'il avait toujours désirée.


End file.
